callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
John Price (Original)
Captain John'Cutscene to ''Just Like Old Times reveals his first name '''Price, callsign Bravo Six, is a British SAS officer featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Biography Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare helicopter in the mission Crew Expendable.]]In the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Price held the rank of Captain and led a four-man SAS squad from the Bering Strait to Russia to Azerbaijan and finally back to Russia. Under his command throughout the events were Gaz and Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish. Price often carried a modified M4A1 and wore a bush hat during field operations. Fifteen years prior to the events of Call of Duty 4, Price held the rank of "Leftenant" (Lieutenant) in the Special Air Service, and was under the command of Captain MacMillan in a covert operation to assassinate Imran Zakhaev near Chernobyl, Ukraine. While Price was believed to have killed Zakhaev with an M82, Zakhaev survived with a severed arm. Eventually, at the conclusion of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Price is severely wounded by Zakhaev's men during the exfiltration following a raid on a Russian nuclear missile silo. Shortly before losing consciousness, Price managed to slide his M1911 to MacTavish, who kills Zakhaev and his bodyguards when they are distracted by the arrival of a Loyalist helicopter gunship. Afterwards, a Russian medic can be seen trying, seemingly in vain, to revive Price. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 uniform and sand-colored beret in his dossier in Modern Warfare 2.]] Between the events of Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2, Price has been apparently incarcerated in a gulag in Russia, where he has lost most of his sanity, only to be rescued by Task Force 141. Initially, Price ends up pointing a gun at Roach, but after recognizing MacTavish, he relents and joins the unit. During this exchange, MacTavish returns the M1911 used to kill Zakhaev in the original Modern Warfare. After the escape from the gulag, Price reprises his role as a Captain, and is present in Task Force 141's mission briefings. He joins the Force in the mission Contingency seemingly to destroy a submarine, only to launch a missile towards the United States with the purpose of using an EMP on Washington D.C. The missile launch saves the lives of Sergeant Foley, Corporal Dunn, and James Ramirez. Price later investigates an arms deal in Afghanistan with MacTavish, only to be attacked by Shepherd's men. Price attempts to warn Ghost and Sanderson about Shepherd, only to figure out that they were killed by Shepherd. Seeing Shepherd as a threat, Price asks Makarov for intel on Shepherd, focusing on killing the general. Makarov reluctantly gives up information that Shepherd uses Site Hotel Bravo, and telling Price that "he'll see him in hell" to which Price replies by saying "Looking forward to it. Give my regards to Zakhaev if you get there first." Price and MacTavish evacuate the arms deal with the help of Nikolai and head to Site Hotel Bravo. They fight their way through the facility, and pursue Shepherd on a Zodiac . .]]Price eventually shoots down Shepherd's Pave Low, but the duo's Zodiac falls down a waterfall. MacTavish is sepreated from Price and attempts to kill Shepherd, only for Shepherd to counter that attack and impale the former with a knife. Just as Shepherd is about to kill MacTavish, Price tackles Shepherd, engaging him in a lengthy hand-to-hand fight. Price is overpowered by Shepherd, but is saved when MacTavish pulls the knife out of his chest and throws it at Shepherd's face, killing the treacherous general for good. Price wakes up and starts to tend to Soap's injuries. The two are then evacuated by Nikolai, who informs them of a potential hiding place. During the course of the betrayal, Price and MacTavish are labeled as wanted war criminals. .]] Behind the scenes It is unknown whether or not Price is related to the Captain Price in the earlier games. Popular fanon suspects them to be father and son, as the two characters look very similar to each other. However, given their probable birth dates, it would be more likely for there to be another generation between them. There is no other evidence to support a relation. Quotes in the mission "Game Over".]] Trivia *Captain Price was ranked #5 for top video game heroes in Game Informer. Unfortunately, they mistook him for the same Captain Price that appeared in Call of Duty 2. *When you look at him, his name is "Captain Price" - the only name featured to have an unabbreviated rank. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Soap seems to inherit this distinction, as he is similarly titled without abbreviation, as "Captain MacTavish". Price retains his unabbreviated rank in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. General Shepherd is also given an unabbreviated rank at some points. *When Kamarov, Soap, Price and Gaz are sniping on the bridge in Blackout, if you snipe a group of terrorists fast enough, Price will say something like "Nice shooting. MacMillan would've been proud," or, "MacMillan would be impressed." In the way that Price talks to Soap, it implies that Soap somehow either knew/knows MacMillan or just simply heard about him. *Price's time in the gulag seems to have physically aged him, as when you find him in The Gulag, his mustache and beard is made up of mostly gray hairs. *It is strange that the British government would not demand Price be repatriated to the UK, dead or alive. Even though the events were secret, Price was in the hands of loyalists who knew of the British involvement, and it is strange that Soap was returned and that Price wasn't. *It is possible that Price was incarcerated in the gulag because of the killing of Zakhaev. Since Zakhaev is seen as a hero of new Russia they may have labeled Price a murderer; even though it was Soap that killed Zakhaev. *Another possible situation for Price's incarceration is that Price was on a mission for Task Force 141 in Russia when he was captured, this could explain how after Price is busted out of The Gulag he assumes command of Task Force 141. *In Endgame, just before you get on the Zodiac, if you look at Price's name, his rank is abbreviated. *In Game Over, Captain Price is lying on his side with his feet towards Zakhaev looking at you, however after Zakhaev is shot and you turn back to him, he's facing the opposite direction, his feet facing inwards to the bridge crash lying on his back, he wouldn't have been able to do that without standing up and then going back down again. References Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Cod4 characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Task Force 141